


Cure

by curednewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Fandom
Genre: Cranky Newt, Depressed Newt, F/M, Newt - Freeform, POV Third Person, Suicidal Newt, The Death Cure, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, newt is hopeless, pls cry, this is my fucking original story do not copy you pricks ok ily all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curednewt/pseuds/curednewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A watches Newt through monitors and computers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please be reminded that this book first took place the night before Newt was brought to the maze.  
> But more focused on the third book of the series, which is The Death Cure.  
> Contains spoilers of the whole series (The Maze Runner, The Scorch Trials, and The Death Cure)  
> -R

**Prologue.**

"And so, we have failed.

But we have also succeeded."

_**-James Dashner, The Death Cure, Epilogue** _


	2. 01.

Hopeless, A kissed him goodbye.

     Knowing it will be the last of them. After what? Three years? Four or Six? No one knows, until they complete the blueprints and each trials. Until the killzones give them the datas that they need. There is no way they could turn back now. It was too late. The thought of him forgetting her made the goodbye even more painful.

     Newt smiled, “I hope I can help.” A tear broke down.

     He closed his eyes, letting the medicines flow inside his body. A is finally implanting the Swipe in Newt. Soon enough he will forget about her, about them,  about how ugly the world has become. She stared at him as he lay on the operating table, he looked so well. Too good for the normal attire that each glader have. A long sleeved polo and a pair of ragged jeans with clean shoes that will surely be poured with dirt in the next following days.

     Blonde hair, soft lips. Too beautiful.

     She felt sorry for herself, for Newt, and for the both of them. They grew together, not knowing what each felt towards each other. She felt sorry for herself for not telling him how he is to her. How he is to her on a storm, or in a rainbow after a struggle. How Newt was the only remaining reason why she is doing everything that she can. Not for what WICKED wanted her to do.

     “I love you.” she cried. Even though Newt won’t hear her at all. No matter how hard it is for her, for the both of them, she will. She will let go of him for now. She will look past screens and monitors, watching him as she gather datas. _For the Cure._ She will remain still and patient, of course.

     The machines finally _clicked._ Meaning the progress is complete, the Swipe finally implanted and Newt is ready to be placed in the Cliff. Four men gathered around them, carrying the operating table where he lay. Newt, unconsciously asleep, is on his way to the Cliff.

     As always, as what each WICKED say right before they send someone in the Cliff, A moved closer to Newt’s ear. Telling him a one last goodbye:

     “WICKED is good.”

     The Cliff opened, and so is the Glade to Newt.

     The four men in clean suits carried Newt from the table to the Cliff. At the time the Cliff finally slammed close, she remained silent and stayed still. And then it was that. Newt on his way to the Glade, to his new life. Away from the world. Away from her.

     Tears flushed down, but it was no help. So she continued instead. Hoping everything will be worth it.

     Together with the four men, she returned to the laboratory.

     A was on her way to her working table when she saw Teresa sitting there waiting for her. She was supposed to be with Thomas right now, testing the other subjects. Teresa stood up and pulled her into a hug right before she could even start crying again.

     “It will be worth it.” A cried.  
     “Ofcourse it will be.” Teresa agreed.

     After a few minutes, Teresa left. Leaving A with numerous thoughts.

     A computer infront of her, a coffee beside, a pile of folders and documents which happen to be the datas of Newt and a guy named Jules, another Candidate that she’s holding.

     Now that one of her Candidates are on his way to the maze, A held the first ever document she had of Newt three years ago.

     Each of the Candidates has their own scientists that will take care and gather the datas that their killzones will give. Two to four Candidates for each scientists.

     “A, seemed that your’s is doing good.” An elder scientist said as she entered something on her device and changed the main monitor’s venue, which made the others turn their faces on her.

     The main monitor changed it’s venue from the Glade to the Cliff. It was him. The sound of metal against metal was loud, but he was asleep, probably still dozed. She couldn’t stop looking at it. She was supposed to be preparing her next candidate to be sent in the next few months. But there he was, laying on the cold metal.

     “He’ll be our Glue.” A said, standing infront of the big screen.  
     “Don’t fail us.” Someone said, probably another scientists that she never knew of.  
     “I promise.”

     A walked back to her working table, carrying all the expectations from the rest of the older scientists. It was hard for her to be the youngest scientist in the department.

    Everyone knew how much Newt meant to her and how much she meant for him. It was hard for her co-scientists aswell to witness her letting go of the only person she have for the sake of others.

     She can still remember how Newt was so desperate to convince her to agree on WICKED’s offer on making her a scientists instead of being one of the Candidates.

     It was a Saturday night, if she was not mistaken. Newt was on the bed next to her’s, talking about one of the scientists that he found funny. The others were already asleep, tired of the training they had that day.

     She wasn’t listening to Newt, she was busy thinking about her instincts that they were being tested, or being experimented. She thought it was for the good, for the sake of what the world is facing. Others doesn’t care or mind to listen everytime she explains it, even Newt. But she was very sure of her instincts.

     Suddenly, they heard the door opened. Both of them hid in each blankets, pretending to be asleep.

     A shadow of a man walked towards  A’s bed.

     “Wake up.” It was one of Chancellor Ava Paige’s if she wasn’t mistaken. They always see her with the same faces of men escorting her.

    She was asked to walk through the halls of the building with the same five men escorting her, then used the elevators. Finally, they stopped at the highest floor and entered Ava Paige’s office. She sat in the clean and white sofa, and asked A to sit, too. So the girl did.

     “What do you want from me, Ma’am?” A politely asked, but very forward.

     The woman smiled, as if proud of what A just asked.

     “You never fail to impress me, A.” she said.  
     “Excuse me?”

     Ava Paige smiled again, took a sip of her tea in a very modest way then fixed her very well polished white blazer.

     “You were brought here by my request.’ she started. ‘You will surely thank me later. But first I have to ask you this personally: What is your instinct?”

     Without hesitations, A answered. “My instinct is that you are all experimenting us.”

     “Very well said. Now, let’s get to the main reason why you are here.”

     “Go on.” she mumbled, not even fearing what the woman might say.”

     “You are, by my request aswell, offered to be one of the scientist of this department.”  


* * *

 


	3. TWO

Days and weeks have passed, then months.

     A gaved whatever she can. Spent days and nights on her desk, pushing her limits. She rarely wakes up without an alarm, unlike those good old days when they were still little. Newt used to be her alarm, woke her too early in the morning to get prepared for their everyday training. He would do something funny at her face, then she'd throw pillows at him that would lead into a pillow fight. She missed him, she missed the others too. Frypan, Minho, Harriet and Gally, the one who always raises an eyebrow at everybody. But Gally was one of her favorites aside from Newt. He's brave, he have the guts and he's never afraid of making his point. A missed everyone, even the ones she never really had memories with.

     She have always beleived that they were secretly being observed-or maybe experimented in any way. She saw cameras, but never did told the others, even Newt. He wouldn't listen, anyway.

     But today was different. Another Candidate of her will be sent to the glade.

      _Jules._ _Group A._ She typed in her device, then entered a code. Hours ago the Swipe has been already implanted in him, so he's ready now.

     The four same men arrived, then held the operating table where the guy lays. A never knew this guy's name back then. She rarely see him around.  _Maybe he hated me._  She thought. They walked through the hallways then arrived to the Cliff already opened. Two men held him by the arms and placed him inside. Right before the Cliff close, she leaned closer to say goodbye:

      _"WICKED is good."_

     Everyone hated her and still does, except Newt. First day of her disappearance lead to different stories. Some said she tried breaking out but unfortunately got killed. But mostly bought this one: that she was secretly one of the scientists' daughter.

     Weeks passed after her disappearance, she started her training as a scientist. Her first day was exhausting, ofcourse. She isn't used to being in a lab and surrounding by huge monitors. Ava Paige guided her, taught her. And she learned fast as expected. On her thirteenth day exact, the  _real_  training started.

     The Candidates were locked up in an empty white room. Nothing with them but an empty clean plate and theirselves. It was their very first  _real test,_  as what Ava Paige told A. The room has four white walls, no windows or any hole that can lead out, except from the door. Very different from what they use to call  _'training'_ before. Before, it was just nonstop books and lectures and lessons and notes.

     The test was successful. Ava and the other scientists beleived it was because of A. They gathered well earned datas. While A never fail to develop her talent each day. Ava Paige always remind her that her decision was the right one.

     A sat infront of her desk the moment she got back from escorting her Candidate to the Cliff. She turned to look at her computer screen that was off, then saw her reflection. Her long straight pitch black hair, her dark brown eyes, and lastly her moles around her lips. One at the bottom left under her lower lip, then another two in her upper lip. Her moles are what Newt always make fun of.  _I miss you, Newt._ A pushed the button to turn her computer on. WICKED logo was loading when someone sat beside her.

     "Hey." It was Teresa. Her curly black hair was in a bun. They'd always tell each other that they're long lost sisters because of their features, and their way of sorting things out. Except that Teresa have attractive blue eyes, the one you'd want to get lost in. And that A is asian, light tan skin and dark brown eyes that are sometimes pure black. People always tell that her eyes represents her. Fearless. "How was  _him_?"

     A knew who she was referring to. But really, how he is? A can't say that he's doing good, nor fine. He'll never be fine unless he's confined by walls and they're seperated by a purpose. She looked back at her monitor, opened Newt's recent datas. Maybe, just maybe, she could get answers there.

     "Computer says he's fine." A smiled, then faced Teresa. She's good at this, playing pretend.

     "What about you?" Teresa held the mouse from her hand. Then opened a file. It was  _him._ "How do you think he is?"

     The tab showed Newt. It was from a hidden camera inside the Glade. He was fine, but he isn't, really.

     "He's still alive." A said, still fake smiling.

     "That's it?" Teresa asked.

     Maybe yes. That's all A can say for now. Nothing matters than Newt being safe and alive, for now. But what about tomorrow? The next day? Or the next few years?

     A couldn't take it anymore. Her tears started to broke down, then she covered her face. Teresa pulled her into a hug and whispered ' _It's okay'_ several times.

     "I just miss him."

     "I know."

***

 The day ended to many, but not to A.

     Half of an hour ago, scientists started to decrease in the lab.  _Just one more hour,_  as what she always say to herself in this situations. She's already done entering Jules and Newt's new datas. But here she is, doing researches.

     This always happens.

     Gathering datas and informations little by little, A rarely gets sleep.

     As she was making a new file, an unknown email was sent to her computer.

     An email address that was filled with jumbled letters and numbers appeared. Without hesitations, she opened it. It was a letter to Thomas.

_To: Thomas_

      _We need to move immediately._

_-RA_

     The letter sounded suspicious for A. So she deleted the email.

     An hour after, she's finally finish on her reasearch about an alternative cure for the Flare.

     Nothing seemed to be helpful. Which is expected. Cure hasn't been invented yet. But she found an alternative. It's called  _the Bliss._ An expensive drug that mostly rich and government officials can afford. It slows the Flare down. The Bliss works by clouding the brain, slowing the progress of the Flare but making it harder for the infected to concentrate.

     A turned her computer off and cleaned her area. Then sooner left.

***

The next day, she saw Teresa.

     She was sitting alone by herself in the canteen. Wearing her scientist attire with her formality. A sat beside her.

     "Hey." She approached, but almost whispering.

     Teresa seemed to be distracted by her thoughts and didn't heard A. She just stared at her pile of folders beside her breakfast. Maybe she didn't even noticed that someone sat next to her.

     "Hey." A said, trying to call her attention one more time. She even snapped her fingers at Teresa's face.

     "Oh."

     "Something's bothering you?"

     "Read them." Teresa commanded, in a very serious tone.

     Without asking why, A held the folders and opened the first one. The first thing she saw was Thomas' name in bold letters.

***

 


End file.
